Stand By Me -sekuel Missing You (Chanbaek)-
by PHJ88
Summary: sekuel Missing You (Chanbaek) . semoga pada suka.


Judul : Stand By Me -sekuel Missing You-

Author : Park Hyunnie

MC : EXO Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

SC : B.A.P Daehyun , BTS Taehyun-V- , SHINee Onew , EXO Kris , SNSD Tiffany, Jessica, & Sooyoung , TVXQ Changmin & f(x) Victoria.

Rating : K

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Length : Drabble

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-_maklum baru belajar buat fanfic_-

Note's : Terinspirasi dari lagu SHINee –Stand By Me- ost. BBF . _Hope you like it_. Baca sambil dengerin lagunya biar dapet feelnya.

**HAPPY READING !**

* * *

*yg tulisannya miring itu _di lain tempat (di London Internatioal Hospital)*_

**Chanyeol pov.**

Aku sudah bertekat akan menemukan Baekhyun sendiri. Uang bukan masalah toh aku sudah sukses untuk menemuimu Baek. Tapi, London luas. Aku harus memulai dari Universitas yang mana?

DEG.

"Aaarrkkhh.." rasa itu datang lagi, rasa sakit bersamaan tebayang wajah tirus Baekhyun dan badannya yang di selimuti kabel warna-warni.

_"Byun Jinki! Cepat tolong Baekhyun!.. hiks.. hiks.. dia kesakitan! Hiks.. hiks.."kata Tiffany pada Onew, dia tau benar jika isrinya memanggil nama aslinya berarti keinginannya harus terpenuhi._

_"Daehyun cepat panggil Dr. Kris" hanya anggukan yang diberikan Daehyun._

_"Taehyun ikut kakakmu, setelah panggil Dr. Kris kalian langsung ke kantin Rumah Sakit saja. Jangan kembali sebelum Appa menyusul" perintah Jinki atau Onew. "Ne, Appa" jawab Taehyun, putra sulung keluarga Byun._

DEG.

"Eeerrrgghh.." aku berusaha tahan tapi tak bisa. Sakit kali ini seperti nyawaku sedang di angkat oleh malaikat maut secara paksa.

_"Suster Jessica tolong periksa semuanya, tadi kondisinya baik-baik saja kok bisa begini…"_

_"Baik Dokter"_

DEG.

"AAARRRRKKKHHH!" Aku berusaha menahan. Semakin ditahan semakin sakit.

"_Are you okay_?! _Hahh_?! Chanyeol-ssi. _Gwenchanayo_?" aku tau itu Sooyoung dan dia memapahku ke tempat duduk café pinggiran jalan raya. Saat aku sudah lumayan tenang..

_TTIIT..TIITT…TIITT.._

_"Baekhyun-naa.. Ireonaa.. ini Eomma … Kau sudah janji akan bangun saat Eomma bawakan buah Strawberry. Ini sayang .. hiks.. hiks.. Eomma sudah bawakan pesananmu.. hisk..hiks.."_

_"Tiffany.. tenanglah. Dia sudah tenang bersama Tuhan disana."_

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Entahlah. Aku tadi merasakan sakit di sini…" aku meraba dada kiriku, letak jantungku. "Seperti kehilangan seseorang… Baekhyunnie…"

* * *

_London International Hospital._

Seingatku sesat nafas dan aku sudah bangun di dalam suatu ruangan putih.

"Anda sudah bangun Chanyeol-ssi?" Kata Sooyoung, teman SMA-ku dulu.

_TUTT...TTUT... TUTT.. -suara monitor samping ranjang Baekhyun-_

_"Hhah? Dokter Wu, lihatlah" perintah suster Jessica._

_"Oh my God! Dia masih hidup? Suster cek tekanan darahnya dan lainnya aku akan memberi tahu keluarganya" jawab dr. Wu atau Dr. Kris_

_"Baik Dok."_

"Aku berada dimana? Aku ingin mencari Baekki..." ucapku lirih dan meraba dada sebelah kiriku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pada Baekki-mu"

"_Huhh_?"

Ternyata tadi saat Sooyoung membawaku masuk ke Rumah Sakit karena aku sesak nafas lalu pingsan di depan cafe. Saat itu dia bertemu Daehyun dan Taehyun yang akan pergi ke kantin Rumah Sakit dengan wajah pucat-_khawatir_-. Setelah aku masuk UGD Daehyun dan Taehyun cerita pada Sooyoung tentang apa yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"_Eonnie_, jangan beritahu Chanyeol _hyung_. Biar _Eomma _dan _Appa _yang bicara." kata Daehyun, Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Kalian membicarakan ku saat aku disini, _jjih_?" tanyaku lebih tepatnya mengejek pada dua orang yang berjalan di belakangku.

Tidak sabar untuk bertemu Baekki. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia juga merindukanku ? Tidak, pastinya dia sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanku.

Setelah melihatnya aku akan langsung memelukkanya sangat erat, hingga dia meronta dan memohon untuk melepaskannya. Atau aku akan langsung memukul kepalanya yang bodoh itu, karena membiarkan aku menunggu dan merindukannya terlalu lama. Atau aku akan langsung menciumnya saja ya? Atau .. _Aaarrkkhh.._ sudahlah lupakan! Yang jelas saat aku bertemu dengannya aku akan meluapkan seluruh rasa yang tertahan ini.

Clek. Saat pintu di hadapanku terbuka...

"Baekki?..."

"Jalanlah dan jemput kekasihmu itu" bisik Sooyoung yang langsung membuat pipiku merona. Perlahan aku berdiri dari kursi roda dan berjalan menuju tirai yang tertutup itu.

Sreek..

DEG.

Tadinya aku sedang terbang ke langit tapi, sekarang langsung terhempas kebumi tanpa sabuk pengaman atau sayap.

Berbeda dari khayalanku, yang mana Baekhyun baik-baik mana dia juga sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanku. Dan semuanya tadi ku bayangkan. Dia terlihat seperti saat aku terkena serangan jantung pada detakan pertama. Terbaring dengan wajah yang tirus dengan diselimuti kabel warna-warni.

"Ba-Baek-ki..." ucapku terbata, seakan tak percaya pada apa yang ku lihat aku memukul wajahku sendiri. _Sakit_ . rasanya sakit dan berarti aku tidak mimpi. Saat itu juga aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus memegang tangan kiri Baekki yang tanpa selang infus.

_"_Dia sudah koma setelah terapi 5 bulan yang lalu_." _kata Dokter Kris memberi penjelasan.

"Dia berbeda Chanyeol. Dia memiliki kelainan jantung sejak kecil" giliran _eomma _ yang bicara.

"Dia adalah putra kami yang kuat Chanyeol. Pasti dia selama ini bertahan untukmu_."_ kata _appa_ menenangkanku.

_'Baekhyun, ireona. Aku disini, disampingmu. Aku janji tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Aku akan selalu disisimu, maka dari itu aku mohon tetaplah disisiku." _batinku dalam hati sambil terus mengusap tangan yang memiliki jari-jari yang lentik itu.

_"Cha-Chanyeol.." _

"Baekki? Baekki, kau sadar?! Dokter, Dokter Wu.."

"Ada apa _hyu-_ Dokter Dokter Kris.." Taehyun yang baru masuk kamar Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya _eomma_ -Tiffany-. Tapi hanya tebengong-bengong. "Dokter apa ada yang tak beres?" tanyanya lagi. "DOKTER! Jangan hanya diam. Cepat periksa lagi!" kali ini dengan nada yang naik.

"_Chagiya.. _Tenanglah." _appa _ berusaha menenangkan.

"Dokter ini-" kata _suster Jessica._

"Mustahil." jawab Dr. Kris.

"_Hahh? _maksud Dokter?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini mustahil. Dia koma selama 5 bulan, lalu kembali membuka mata dengan keadaan yang sekarang." jelas Dr. Kris.

"Keadaan Tuan Byun Baekhyun sangat normal, bahkan tak terdeteksi lagi bahwa dia menderita keelainan jantung." disambung _suster __Jessica._

"Yeollie~~ aku lapar." kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mu dan langsung membuat kami semua tersadar dari lamunan yang... -_mustahil_-

**Chanyeol pov end.**

* * *

**1 bulan kemudian**.

Akhirnya kami kembali ke Seoul. Bulan depan adalah acara pernikahanku dengan Baekki.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, serta Baekhyun." sambutan dari calon besan Tuan Byun.

"_Ahh.. _tak usah seformal itu Park Changmin." jawab Tuan Byun atau biasa di sapa Onew.

"Victoria lebih baik kau menemaniku ke salon" tawar Tiffany.

"Baiklah. Ya sudah silahkan mengobrol lebih lanjut Tuan-Tuan" kata Victoria dan langsung melangkah keluar rumah bersama Tiffany.

"_Hhahaha..._" jawab kedua namja itu bersamaan. "Mari ke ruang kerja saya" lalu Tuan Park mengajak Tuan Byun ke salah satu ruangan.

"Baekki, ikut aku." tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun. -_menuju taman belakang rumah Keluarga Park-_

_"WOW! _Kebun_ Strawberry.."_

"Aku sengaja membuatnya agar kau selalu berkunjung ke rumahku, dengan demikian kau selalu ada disisiku" kata Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

**FIN**

**Kurang bagus yaa? Gomawo, sudah mampir dan review..**

**Balasan review..**

**SyJessi22 : **Ini sudah happy ending.. gomawo sudah mampir :)

**Baekrisyeol : **Kalo Hyunnie gak suka sad ending buat Chanbaek. gomawo sudah mampir :)

**septiarahma : **untuk Hyunnie Baekki gak bisa mati. Gomawo sudah mampir :)

**12Wolf : **Baekhyun gak boleh meninggal sebelum ketemu Chanyeol ! Gomawo sudah mampir :)


End file.
